


Superstar

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Dr. Seuss versions [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dr. Seuss had written <i>Superstar</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

Orgy of death.  
No napkin needed.  
Could take at least two  
But five? Be defeated.

Too many for us.  
You know who we need.  
Spy riff and help,  
A true friend indeed.

We can lure them out:  
Buffy thinks of a plan.  
We can get in that way:  
Jonathan's the man.

Cool with a crossbow.  
Beats Giles at chess.  
Splintering skylight.  
Hello, surprise guest.

When her inside were out  
And Riley went in.  
He and Faith  
Committed a sin.

She could be a bomb,  
Messing everything up.  
Buffy pours sugar  
Into Jonathan's cup.

Being Jon Levinson  
In comics and cards.  
He appeared in the Matrix  
And sings in the bar.

Brought in the big guns.  
This guy's got clout.  
She fears Faith's experience.  
But she's the one I … care about.

They're fighting and squabbling.  
Soon they'll be ex.  
See Jonathan singing.  
Let's go have sex.

It's under control.  
Can deal on my own.  
Leave the demon to me  
And get Karen home.

None of it's real  
He says in his lair.  
How do you know?  
I am aware.

Buck up, you.  
You kill the best.  
World without Jonathan?  
Surely you jest.

When Jonathan gets here,  
The meeting will start.  
This is the meeting.  
This is … Say what?

Slayers don't do that  
To vampirey studs.  
Tell where it is  
Or we'll turn off the blood.

'librum incendere'  
The book is on fire.  
Slam shut the tome  
To help flames expire.

Buffy was right.  
Doesn't sound very likely.  
Buffy was right?  
The real world is scary.

World without sunshine.  
World without joy.  
But if Buffy fails,  
We can still keep the boy.

But can Buffy do it?  
I rightly don't know.  
She's never before,  
Alone faced a foe.

What do I do?  
You'll face it alone.  
It's natural, you'll see.  
It's bred in your bone.

I'll always remember  
How I felt about me.  
Valued and tingly  
And not just empty.

Whatever it is,  
We're doing it great.  
Kisses and smoochies.  
Wrong name. Irate?


End file.
